


Ghosts in Gotham

by Mask1005



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Danny Phantom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Crossover, Damian Wayne is Robin, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Multi, New Family, Other, POV Danny Fenton, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask1005/pseuds/Mask1005
Summary: Batman x Danny phantom"Danny we love you but we need time.""It's for the best if you leave Amity Park son. At least for now."Those were the last words Danny's parents said to him before they sent him to Gotham. To his biological brother Richard 'Dick' Grayson and his adopted father Bruce Wayne.But is Danny ready to know his real brother?Is Gotham ready for Danny Phantom?Disclaimer: I do not own  any of the Danny Phantom or DC characters or story lines. I only own my story and characters.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Bruce Wayne, Danny Fenton & Damian Wayne, Danny Fenton & Dick Grayson, Danny Fenton & Jason Todd, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Tim Drake & Danny Fenton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 269
Collections: Danny Phantom





	1. Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

With his head held low, the teen boy stepped out of the airport. His luggage held close, he observed his new surroundings. He grimaced at the grey sky, the disinterested public, and the gloomy atmosphere. With a deep sigh, he took out his phone. He gulped as he stared at the picture of his friends, family and him. Refusing to give into the threat of his tears, he called Mr. Grayson's number. 

"H-h-hello. It's Da-danny." He cursed his nerves. He sounded so pathetic.

"Sorry Danny. I couldn't come pick you up but Alfred should be there." Danny clenched his phone. He didn't know who this Alfred was or how to find him. "He'll find you. Just stay where you are -"

"Master Daniel," an old man in a tuxedo greeted him. Danny forced a smile for the man.

"I think he found me. See you soon." He put the phone in his pocket. Alfred offered to take his bags but he refused. The old man looked strong however the weight of the ghost equipment could break his back. How would he explain the weight of his bags?

Danny's mouth dropped open as Alfred opened the door to the black limousine. How rich was Mr. Grayson? 

"Do get in Master Daniel," Alfred smiled at him. His face burned as hot as the sun as he stepped inside the limousine.

"Please call me Danny. I ..... I don't like Daniel...." He saw Alfred raise an eyebrow but ignored it. Daniel reminded him too much of Vald. The man who caused him to lose his home. The ride to the manor was silent. Danny watched the city but after five minutes, he was bored. It was all dark and gloomy with WE or Wayne Enterprises signs everywhere. Danny plugged in his headphones to silence his thoughts. 

"We have arrived Master Danny," Alfred opened the door for him. Danny could only stare with an open mouth. The manor was huge and very well kept. It was like a castle. If he thought Vald's mansion was nice then this one was heaven. "Come along Master Danny." Danny's terrance was broken when he noticed Alfred carrying the bag with the equipment. Alfred followed his gaze with a smirk. "Do not judge me by my age, Master Danny. I have you know I have raised this whole family."

Family? He thought Mr. Grayson was an orphan. Danny took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Alfred raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Your manor looks wonderful Mr. Alfred, especially the garden." 

"I hope so. I have spent more hours serving Wayne manor and it's residents than sleeping. And Alfred is just fine." 

"Why do you call me Master?" Masters was Vlad and he wanted nothing more than to forget him. 

"Pennyworth! Come back this instant," Danny's eyes turned green in surprise but he quickly hid them as a ten year old boy chasing a cat came into view. "Return at once!" He had to be more careful. He almost let Alfred see his green eyes. The small boy had raven hair and emerald eyes. The cat - Pennyworth circled Danny's feet. 

"Who is this Pennyworth?" Was the boy talking to the cat? 

"This is Master Danny," Alfred pointed to Danny. "And this is Master Damian," Alfred pointed to the kid. Danny offered his hand but the boy only glared at it. 

"Why is he here Pennyworth?"

"As Master Dick explained, he will be staying here until further notice," Danny did not want to impose. He wanted to return to Amity park as soon as possible. He missed Sam, Tucker and Jazz. 

"Grayson is foolish." Damian walked into the manor. 

"Do not mind Master Damian. He does not like to share." Before Danny could ask 'share what' Alfred was already leading the way. Alfred led him to his huge room and helped him unpack. Everything but the equipment. 

"Shall I introduce you to the other Masters?" 

"There's more?" Alfred smiled at him before leading them to the living room. Danny was not prepared for the sight of Damian choking a raven haired teen with blue eyes. The teen slammed Damian's back into a well built man causing him to drop his popcorn. The man had raven hair with a strand of white and emerald eyes. The man pushed the two off of him, punching the closest. Alfred cleared his throat once receiving their full attention. In less than a second, they were seated like civilized human beings and not the animals they were mere seconds ago. 

"You'll get use to it," Alfred whispered to him. "Young Masters this is Master Daniel Fenton." To Danny's dismay, Alfred left him in the room with the boys. He cautiously took a seat across from them.

"Tim Drake," the teen offered a smile. His right eye was turning blue from the punch. 

"Jason Todd," the man offered. Damian just glared at him. "So what's your tragic backstory?"

"Excuse me?" Danny was on the verge of a panic attack. He tried his best not to show it. Tim rubbed his arm as he grabbed a blanket. The other two attempted to hide their shivering but Danny saw through it. He tried to relax. Tried not to freeze them to death.

"Did your parents die?" Danny paled almost the same color as his other half as he remembered Dan and Nasty Burger. He shook the image out of his head.

"Live on the streets?" Jason munched on his popcorn with a disinterested look.

"Found the family secret?" Tim suggested. Danny throat dried as he recalled his parents finding out his secret.

"Raised by Assassins?" Damian addressed him for the first time. Danny did not know whether to be shocked by the question or that the boy addressed him.

"Back from the dead?" Danny took a sharp breath. From the moment Danny entered the room, he felt something unusual. There was an aura to Jason. He didn't know what it was but he felt a certain connection to the man. Tim opened his mouth but Danny cut him off.

"What is wrong with you people?"


	2. Brother Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"What is wrong with you people?" 

The room was pin drop silent as the boys stared at each other. Danny was used to people studying him but never had he felt anyone stare into his soul. Especially Jason. His aura and gaze made him both want to run and embrace him. Danny's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the almost non existent footsteps coming their way but he didn't turn. He was frozen in his spot. The footsteps stopped in front of the entrance. A rough voice broke the deadly atmosphere. 

"Is this the silence before the storm? How big of an umbrella am I going to need?" It was a man larger and more built than Jason. His muscles hidden under his black suit. If Danny hadn't been hiding his own muscles, he would have never guessed. The man's cold blue eyes pierced through the three boys and then Danny. Danny almost turned intangible under the man's gaze. 

"Father," Damian nodded his head in respect. A small smile tugged Danny's lips. Perhaps the kid wasn't as cold as he acted.

"Damian." 

"Old man," Danny noted the sarcasm in Jason's voice, along with his tense shoulders. 

"Jason."

"Bruce," Tim gave a smile. 

"Tim." 

"Danny?" Danny cursed his mouth.

"Danny." Danny was surprised that the man used the same tone he used while greeting the others. The man didn't even raise an eyebrow at Danny's interruption. It was like Danny had always been there. "I have a lot of work to do so keep it down." The man - Bruce walked away. 

"I know that look! You're not adopted by Bruce!" Tim jumped from the couch. 

"Ttt As pathetic as always Drake."

"I'm betting a hundred bucks on the old man thinking he's one his," Jason shook his head. Danny opened his mouth to ask what he meant by 'one of his' but Tim beat him to it.

"If Bruce didn't adopt you.......then who are you?" Danny thought he saw the head of a gun in Jason's hand but he couldn't be sure. 

"I'm....Mr. Grayson's my temporary guardian and he sent me here." Damian Ttt-ed, Tim rubbed his eyes and Jason fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. 

"Mr. Grayson......ah that's good one," Jason wiped a tear. "Look kid, that man eats cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You expect us to believe that man child is your legal guardian?" Jason pulled out a gun, taking off the safety pin. "I don't mind shooting a kid." 

"Jason, put the gun down," Tim attempted to take the gun out of his hands. Danny looked at Damian for help but the boy gave him a devilish smile. Each time the gun aimed at Danny, he sucked in a breath. 

BANG

The bullet missed Danny's head by a centimeter. He covered his intangible hand. 

"What in the devil's name is going on here?" Alfred walked in. "I did not raise you to shoot a guest, especially when that guest is Master Danny." Jason quickly hid his gun, mummering an apology. Alfred scolded the boys but Danny couldn't hear anything but the ringing of the bullet. "Are you alright Master Danny?" Danny was anything but alright. He wanted to turn into his ghost half and fly far from this crazy manor. Go back to Amity park. 

"Your safe Danny," Bruce kneeled in front of him. He placed one hand on Danny's shoulder and used the other to show his breathing. "Breathe." He gestured for Danny to follow his example. "Come on bud, breathe." His cold blue eyes held more concern than he had expected. For a few minutes, Danny was confused by the man's actions until he realized he wasn't breathing. He was half ghost so he didn't need to breathe often; one heart beat every ten minutes but they didn't know that. So he pretended to follow along. "Good."

Danny saw the guilt in Jason's eyes as Jason looked anywhere but at him. Tim gave him an encouraging smile while Danny was sure Damian looked at him with concern. Only their breathing could be heard in the room. Danny looked at the entrance of the living room as he heard graceful footsteps heading their war. The footsteps sounded like a ballerina dancing. A man with the most beautiful blue eyes and blinding smile danced into the room. 

"Hey everyone." His voice held the same love and happiness as his eyes. He ruffled Tim and Damian's hair. Danny didn't miss the small smile Damian hid or how his body relaxed. He was beginning to understand what Alfred meant by 'share'. "DANNY!" Mr. Grayson engulfed him in a hug. Shock was one way to describe Danny's emotions. 

"Can't breathe....." He fake coughed. Jason pulled Mr. Grayson off of him. 

"I guess now is a good time as ever," Mr. Grayson looked at Bruce. Bruce returned his gaze with a small nod. "Guys, meet my brother, Daniel Fantom." 

"Brother?" Danny and the boys yelled in union. Mr. Grayson looked at him with confusion.

"Yah. My biological baby brother -"

"I'm not your brother unless my parents had you before Jazz. As far as I know, they only have two kids; Jazz and I." Danny knew he was shouting but Mr. Grayson was just his guardian not his brother. 

"I'm sorry Danny. I thought Mr. and Mrs. Fenton told you -"

"Told me what? You're my temporary legal guardian. I'm going back to Amity park in a few months and then we'll have nothing to do with each other." Danny saw the hurt in Mr. Grayson's eyes but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Danny. I wish I didn't have to tell you like this.................Bruce is your legal guardian until you turn nineteen -" 

"No No NO! You're lying! Mom and Dad would never do that! You're all crazy !" Danny knew if he stayed any longer, he would use his ghost wail. He ran to his room slamming his door. They said they needed time. His parents loved him. They just needed time. Danny's world was shattering and he could do nothing but cry. 

He needed to get out of the manor. He needed to fly and clear his head. He transformed into his other half, flying away from the manor. 

Brother Grayson was - Danny cursed himself for even considering the man his brother.

Mr. Grayson was a liar. 

Jason tried to shoot him.

Damian hated him. 

The manor was a madhouse and Danny needed to escape it.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Danny looked down at the dark city. He missed Amity Park; where the sun would wake him up and people would smile when passing each other. Gotham was anything but Amity Park. He stopped three muggers, saved two cats and helped three ducks cross the street. He was tried, hungry, and confused. In his current state, he knew it was impossible to fly back to Amity Park. All he could do was hope his -No, Not his but- the residents of the manor would not find him. He hid in an ally as he transformed back to his human half. Not one person bothered to ask him if he was alright. If he was lost. Not one. He continued walking with his head down. 

"Hello Kiddo," a man with a scar across his face patted Danny's head. Danny shivered at the man's touch, quickly putting a distance between them. "Uncle Ben won't hurt yah." Danny tried to remain calm but he was panicking. He had fought ghosts and saved the world countless times but never had he been in such a situation. "If you play nice, Uncle Ben will give you a treat." The man's smile made Danny's stomach drop. Without a second thought, he ran from the man but he didn't know the city. He didn't know where he was. He didn't have the time to transform and fly away when the man cornered him to a dead end. "Now you've made me mad. Do you know what happens to naughty children?" The man pulled out a rusty kitchen knife. Danny was terrified. He tried to remember he was not a normal teen. He could take this man on, even if he had to use his powers. Who would believe the man anyways? That was what he thought but his body did not follow his mind. He stood frozen in fear. 

"Do you know what happens to weirdos who threaten the kid's in Crime Alley?" A robotic voice spoke from above. Danny thanked the ghosts for the interruption. The man pointed the knife in the direction of the voice. 

"Who's there?" The man was shaking with fear but refused to back down. With a thud, a man with a red helmet and guns strapped to his waist stood between Danny and the 'weirdo'. Like a shield. Danny's relaxed in the man's presence. There was something about the man's aura.

"Red Hood at your service. Now, how do you wanna do this?" Red Hood pointed his guns at the man who bolted at the speed of light. Danny saw the tracker Red Hood threw at the man. Red Hood turned towards Danny. Danny couldn't see his face but he was sure the man was studying him. 

"Th - thank you -"

"Let's go. You're guardians have been looking for you." Red Hood pressed a button. Two seconds later, a red motorcycle came to view. His guardians? Did they care enough to look for him? His own parents threw him away.

"How do you know who my 'guardians' are?" His voice came out smaller than he intended. All he wanted to do was sleep and then wake up to find out this was a horrible nightmare. 

"Trust me kid. More than half the city knows Bat- Bruce is searching for you. You know Billionaire Playboy, Prince of Gotham, et cetera," Red Hood waved his hands in the air. Danny didn't have the energy to fight the man and he doubted he would win. So he climbed on to the motorcycle, holding on to the man for the little life he had left. Danny was puzzled by why the man's aura felt so familiar. It was calming yet dangerous like Jason's but amplified ten times more. Danny made a mental note to ask Clock work if he ever returned to the ghost world. 

Danny felt the bike stop but he continued to pretend to sleep. He did not want to face Mr. Grayson or anyone from the manor yet. He was sure Red Hood would shake him awake but the man gently picked him up bridal style. If it were any other time, Danny would have died completely of embracement. 

"I know you're awake," Red Hood's robotic voice announced but Danny kept his eyes closed. "Gotham's not a nice place kid. Don't go running around unless you're looking to get killed," Red Hood stopped walking. "Mr. Wayne, Here's ya boy. Found him in Crime Alley," Red Hood handed him to whom Danny assumed was Bruce. Danny felt like a doll. That's all he was anyways. Passed from one person to another. From his parents to Mr. Grayson. He was sure Mr. Grayson wouldn't want him. Not after he ran away. Especially not if he found out Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. He heard Red Hood's motorcycle drive away. 

"Danny, no one's mad at you but we need to talk," Bruce's voice was calm. "We were all worried about you-"

"Ttt Father, have we not wasted enough time playing his childish games? The imbecile does not deserve -"

"Damian. To your room now!" At Bruce's scolding voice, Danny opened his eyes. He was only scolding his son yet his voice was so harsh. Danny had never heard such a harsh tone and that terrified him. He jumped out of Bruce's arms. Damian gave him a glare while walking away. 

"Foolish peasant." Danny cursed his enhanced hearing for allowing him to hear the boy's insults. Bruce patted Danny on shoulder, causing him to jump. Danny was glad he was tried or else he would have turned invisible. 

"DANNY!" Mr. Grayson engulfed him in a hug. If Danny wasn't already dead, he was sure he would have died from the bone crushing hug. "I thought something happened to you! Where did you go?" Jason pulled Mr. Grayson off of Danny, allowing him to breathe. 

"Crime Ally." Jason took a seat across from him. Danny felt Jason's eyes study him. "Care to explain how you got there?" Danny gulped. 

"How did you even get to the city?" Tim walked in. 

"Forget that, how did you get out of the manor?" Mr. Grayson ran his hands through his hair. Danny cleared his dry throat. 

"I...I'm....I use to sneak out a lot at Amity Park.....so it wasn't that hard....." It was partially true. Danny refused to look anywhere but his hands. 

"You are used to sneaking out of the world's most secure manor? Without tripping a single alarm?" Jason remarked. 

"Most secure? .....Isn't....that a bit overconfident?" Danny did not see a single camera or alarm since he came here. Fenton works had more security than this manor.

"If only you knew," he heard Tim whisper. Danny didn't understand the silence or the comment but he knew he messed up. He knew they weren't going to believe his lies. The ghost in him told him he was screwed. 

"Since it was so easy," Danny looked up at Bruce. "I'm sure you won't mind showing us?" 

Danny knew he was done.

Unless he escaped the manor......again

but as a human.....

How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☠👻☠


	4. 'Don't make promises you can't keep'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and your support! I really apricated your comments! Enjoy!

How hard could it be?

"We're waiting," Jason tapped his fingers on the balcony door. Danny gulped looking at the garden below. Mr. Grayson gave him a thumbs up from the ground. "Do you need a push?" Danny felt Jason come behind him. Danny looked at the pipe leading to the ground. He could try climbing down but he didn't know if it would support his weight. Clenching his shaking hands, he grabbed the pipe. 

"Danny, you don't have to do this," Mr. Grayson yelled from the ground. Mr. Grayson was ready to catch him at any moment. One slip and he would be there. 

"You could always tell the truth," Tim suggested. Yah. Danny could always tell them he was half dead. Was a ghost - Hero of Amity park. And then be thrown in a mental asylum or perhaps a laboratory. If he was lucky, an asylum. Danny was sure he heard Sam say there was an asylum in Gotham, Arc - something. Danny carefully gripped the pipe, slowly adjusting his weight on it. He climbed two centimeters down when he felt light tingles of current on his finger tips before feeling electricity course through his veins. He felt like he could blast the current out of his hands. Was this how an overcharged phone felt? Danny felt large hands loosen his grip on the pipe and then he felt the gravity pull him to the ground. But he never made impact with the surface. 

Danny felt like he had been resting forever as he opened his eyes. The ghost in him was instantly alert as he felt another presence.

"Good afternoon Master Danny. Will you be having lunch in your bedroom?" Danny was glad he did not ectoblast the intruder - Alfred. The man smiled at him, offering him a cup of water with painkillers. He did not need the pain killers thanks to his super healing but to avoid suspicion, he took them.

"What happened?" His voice was raspy, barley above a whisper. 

"The usual. One of my stubborn young masters decided to prove the impossible. It was rather amusing. Won't you say?" Danny blushed, hiding his face in the covers. How could he have missed the electric wires? From their confidence, he was sure there were more than electrical wires securing the manor. But why? Did Bruce keep the occupants of the manor locked against their will? Danny grimaced recalling the tone Bruce used with Damian. He sunk further into the bed thinking of the limousine, the Wayne enterprises signs and the gorgeous manor. These people were not like any ordinary humans he had encountered. Their complexity was beyond his comprehension. Bruce had contacts with the large man who saved his life - Red Hood. Danny did not know much about Gotham but he was sure that was not normal. He cursed his stupidity for thinking he could escape them. He doubted even a fly could escape these walls. "As I thought. Master Dick has been waiting all day for you." Danny sighed he didn't want to see Mr. Grayson yet and he was not sure what Alfred had been saying. He didn't want to be impolite so he simply gave the man a thumbs up. 

After getting ready for the day and looking for other security features with no luck, he made his way to the dining room. "Wanna give demonstration numero dos?" Jason playfully slapped Danny's head. Danny glared at him which only made Jason more cocky. "Aww the little brat's trying to be intimidating? How cute," Jason ruffled Danny's hair before passing him. "Lighten up kid."

Danny fixed his hair, continuing his walk. There was something about Jason's aura. "Hey Danny!" Tim ran past him. Before Danny could reply, Damian shoved him to the wall. 

"I will end you Drake!" Damian yelled as he heard shattering, screaming and the knife stabbing. He covered his ears, cursing his enhanced hearing. 

"Come on guys! I'm too exhausted for this." It was Mr. Grayson. Though Danny could not see them, he heard Mr. Grayson pull them apart. Danny sighed, getting up from the ground. It was now or never. "Danny..." Mr. Grayson avoided his eyes. Mr. Grayson raised his hand to ruffle Danny's hair but after what seemed like an internal struggle he put it down. "How are you?"

"Fine." Tim and Damian silently made their way out of the room. Danny knew they were hiding behind the door but said nothing. "So..S-So your...."

"I'm sorry Danny. I swear I didn't know and I'm not going to force anything on you. Just give us a chance," Mr. Grayson was pleading with eyes. Danny refused to accept his parents' betrayal but he also wanted to know the man who claimed to be his brother. Why would he lie? Mr. Grayson had a family, a home and money. There was nothing he could gain from Danny unless he knew of his powers. Could they be like the GIW?

"If your my brother then where have you been all this time? Why did you never reach out to me? Why did you not once visit me? Not a word for years?" Something was breaking and Danny had no idea how to stop it. This was his anger speaking but he could not stop his tongue. "Why?" Mr. Grayson had no right to barge into his life like it was nothing.

"Because you were happy!" Mr. Grayson made no effort to hide his tears as he dropped to the couch. "Do you think I didn't try? I never forgot you for a minute but I was a child left to fend for myself. Bruce adopted me but before he could do the same for you, the Fentons took you. They wanted you to be part of their family." Mr. Grayson locked eyes with Danny. "They never wanted for you to meet me." His eyes begged for him to believe him and Danny did. 

"And you let them?" Mr. Grayson didn't deserve the blame but then who did? 

"I didn't have a choice. You were happy. You had a family. You were safe. What more could I want for my little brother?" Danny could not hold back his tears. Finally, everything he had been suppressing made its way out. Danny punched Mr. Grayson in the jaw but the man did nothing to stop him. The boys abandoned their hiding place as Bruce, Alfred and Jason made their way to the commotion. 

"HAPPY? How do you know I was HAPPY? Family? How could you decide if they were the family I needed? They abandoned me the moment I could not be the son they wanted. Everyday I lived in fear! I pretended to be something I was not! I had a home? Who were you to decide that?" Danny punched him over and over but Mr. Grayson never raised a finger to stop him. Mr. Grayson's eyes held guilt, pain and pity. Danny didn't need any of it. What he needed- No wanted was a brother he could lean on. Someone to protect him. "You wanna know the family I had? I had an older sister who tried her best to be my parent while the people who were suppose to love and care for me obsessed over their inventions. Inventions that would hurt me. Two best friends who would give their life for me. ............. I was happy in my own little world so why did you show up? Why couldn't you continue to live your life? Why couldn't things just go back to normal?" A large hand stopped his punch, pulling him off of Mr. Grayson. The man pulled him into a forced hug. The man's aura made Danny feel safe. His arms dropped to his side as his body lost all its strength. He didn't need to glance up to know it was Jason. 

"Danny?" Bruce ruffled Danny's hair, making him look at him. "Did they hurt you?" Danny wanted to say no but he couldn't. It was pointless. Bruce would see through it like he did last night. His silence was the only answer Bruce needed as he pulled him into a hug. "We won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you hear me Danny? That's a promise." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have 15 parts written and posted on Wattpad that I'm editing and posting here but I usually update on the weekends.


	5. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Danny did not know how to feel. There was relief but also fear. He had externalized the emotions he kept hidden for years however he hurt Mr. Grayson. What if Mr. Grayson did not want him after his outburst? Where would he go? He could never return to his parents so if Mr. Grayson -

"Climb on." Danny snapped his attention to Jason's hand. He didn't realize he had followed the man outside. "Take the helmet," Jason shoved a blue helmet into his hands, climbing on to his bike. "Come on slowpoke." Danny glanced back at the manor before putting on the helmet. He needed to be away from manor. Away from Mr. Grayson. He climbed on behind Jason, gripping his torso. 

"Where are we going?" Jason didn't reply. He sped off into the city. Danny held onto him for whatever life he had. Did Jason have a license for his motorbike? Jason broke every traffic law in the country. Like Red Hood. His physique was the same and so was his aura. It couldn't be a coincidence? 

"Earth to Danny," Jason flicked Danny's forehead.

"Ow," Danny threw the helmet at him. Jason caught it with ease. Danny followed after Jason as he led them inside an ice cream shop. Danny rubbed his eyes to conform they truly were in an ice cream shop. He didn't take Jason as an ice cream person. Maybe he came to run an errand?

"Stop staring at my back and order up," Jason pulled Danny in front of him. "If you don't order in the next ten seconds, I'm going to order for you." Danny glanced at all the flavors. He did not know there were so many. "10." Danny's mouth watered in anticipation. He could go for ice cream. "We'll take one caramel chocolate and one hazelnut." Jason handed the cashier the money, dragging Danny to a table. 

"I didn't order."

"I decide for you."

"You said ten seconds."

"You weren't going to make the count." The table fell into silence as Danny glanced around the small shop. It felt homely. Danny placed his head on the table. Sam, Tucker and him could have been at Nasty Burger but here he was with a complete stranger. "Our order is ready. Let's go. I know a good place to enjoy ice cream." Danny wanted to argue but Jason was long gone. With a sigh, Danny chased after the man. Jason led them to a bench near a pond. Danny took a seat beside him, making sure to keep a safe distance. 

"Thank you," the chocolate caramel ice cream truly was a good choice. Jason didn't look at him. He continued to watch the water. Danny liked the peaceful silence. It felt comfortable. 

"He really cares for you - Dick I mean," Danny gripped the bench. "Don't break his heart. It's what keeps us together." Danny felt a pang of jealousy by how much emotions those simple sentences held. He didn't know Jason but he knew for him to say that with such emotions meant more than he could understand. 

"I wasn't trying to hurt him -"

"I know." Danny followed Jason's gaze to the water. He felt he had to say more yet Jason's body language stopped him. 

"Why are we here?" 

"No reason." Jason's short answers were frustrating Danny. Why could he not say what was on his mind? Was he mad? Disappointed? Did he want to smack Danny for hitting his brother? Danny couldn't understand the man.

"If you're mad that I hurt your brother, just say it!" Danny stood in front of Jason. "Stop beating around the bush! Tell me I'm a horrible person. Throw me out for all I care! I punched Mr. Grayson, ran away from the manor, have been nothing but a burden from the moment I arrived and all I have done is complain. So Just tell me to get lost!" Jason stood up from the bench, ruffling Danny's hair. Danny was more than confused by the action. Why did he not scream at him?

"That's what you have been telling yourself." Danny blinked at Jason's words. How would he know what he had been telling himself? "You're angry, confused, and sad but you're not a horrible person. We are not going to abandon you. The moment you stepped into Wayne manor, you became one of us. You are family and there is no escaping this family." Jason's words caught Danny off guard. The man only became more confusing. He always acted so cold but here he was being ......... supportive. Yes, supportive was the right word. 

"You have no idea how I feel-"

"My biological mother sold me to a mad man. I know how it feels to be abandoned by the people who were meant to love and protect us. Stop thinking you're alone. It will only lead you to your death." Danny hugged the man as tears made their way down. He wanted to believe he wasn't alone. That even he could have a place to call home. That Jason could understand him. Jason stroked his hair, not saying a word. 

"Promise you won't leave me?" Danny did not know when the words left his mouth or why he was so desperate for Jason to say yes? He could survive on his own. Promises always break. People always leave. It was better to be alone. 

"I promise." Two simple words cut through the wall Danny had been building. Two simple words. He didn't know if they were true but for now, he wanted to believe them. Once Danny had relaxed, Jason led him to his motorcycle. 

"Our secret-" Danny and Jason began at the same time. They came to silent understanding as they headed back to the manor. Maybe this could be a new start. No more Guys in White or Vlad Masters or Ghost hunters. Maybe Danny could enjoy the life of a normal teen............

Maybe he could be happy.


	6. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"I have places to be so I'll see you around," Before Danny could reply, Jason drove away. Danny sighed, making his way into the manor. He should apologize to Mr. Grayson and prepare for the million questions he knew they would ask. With each agonizing step, his heartbeat quickened. Did Mr. Grayson hate him now? Danny stood in front of the door, not having the courage to knock. Maybe he should turn away. Fly back to Amity Park - but then what? His parents clearly did not want him. The Guys in White would capture and dissect him. He refused to consider Vlad as an option. As for Sam and Tucker, he could never ask them for this. Maybe he could live in the Ghost World or travel like Dani. 

"How long do you plan to remain a statue Master Danny?" Danny jumped back in surprise. Even with his enhanced hearing, he did not hear Alfred. How was that possible? "I see Master Jason treated you to desert. Make no habit of it. Junk food is forbidden in this manor for as long as I live." A shiver went down Danny's spine as Alfred gave him the 'Do not dare defy me' glare. Danny had new found respect and fear for the man. Alfred gestured for the boy to enter. "Dinner will be served at 7pm sharp. Tardiness is not accepted." Alfred disappeared into the manor as Danny made his way to the living room. He was not surprised to find it empty. He was stalling. He had enhanced hearing and could easily find Mr. Grayson but did he want to? Yes but no. It was easier to express himself around Jason but with Mr. Grayson it was different. Not only did he claim - was his brother, he was also a bright light. It felt wrong to disappoint the man or to hurt him even the slightest. If Jason had the 'dark' aura then Mr. Grayson had the 'sunshine' aura. 

"Are you lost?" Mr. Grayson shifted his weight to his left foot, avoiding Danny's eyes. Being so lost in his thoughts, Danny did not realize he had unconsciously made his way to Mr. Grayson. The man stood awkwardly at the door, dressed in his police officer uniform. 

"I.....I-"

"I have to get to work but -"

"I'M SORRY," Danny lowered his head in shame. For a brief moment, the two stood in silence before Mr. Grayson ruffled Danny's hair. 

"I never blamed you. Listen I have to go to work and I might not be back for a while so take care. Okay?" Danny's heart dropped. Was Mr. Grayson leaving because of him? Even though he said all those horrible words, he wanted to get to know the man. There was so much he wanted to ask him. "I know this is all new to you but you'll get used to it." Danny didn't lift his head up in fear of the water droplets that threatened him. He deserved this. Why would Mr. Grayson want him after what he pulled? "Trust me." Danny gave a weak nod as the man patted his head. Danny stood at his spot, listening to Mr. Grayson's footsteps. They stopped at Tim's room before going to Damian's. Danny made his way to his room. Maybe the universe hated him. Why else would it give him a brother just to take him away? Mr. Grayson was just a hand away yet Danny could never reach him. 

Danny watched the rain droplets hit the window as he waited for time to pass. Was this his new life? He missed being free - not that he ever was. The manor was like a cage. A beautiful cage. Maybe he should explore it. Especially the waterfall under the manor. He wondered if anyone knew. He loved the sound of the water hitting the walls, planning to visit it when he was sure no was around. Danny glanced at the clock, 6:55pm. Remembering Alfred's warning, he made his way to the dining room. Bruce was already at the head of the table, with Tim arriving at the same time as Danny. The two took a seat across from each other as Damian made his way in. As promised, Alfred served the dishes at 7:00 pm sharp. Danny did not need to eat as much as a normal human. After all, he was half dead so he took a little bit of everything. He didn't think they would notice. His parents never did. 

Bruce cleared his throat, receiving everyone's attention. "How was everyone's day?" The question felt awkward as if it did not belong in Bruce's books. Damian tsk-ed as Tim paled. 

"I swear it was Jason's idea!" Bruce frowned at Tim's comment, taking in a deep breath. 

"Pathetic as always Drake," Bruce sent Damian a quick glare before turning to Danny. Danny froze like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"f...ine." Danny lowered his gaze to his meal. 

"That's good." Danny knew Bruce was done with the small talk. He did not know the man or anyone here for that matter but he could tell when they were trying to act normal. Like this dinner. Clearly this was not the normal they were used to. Danny half expected their normal to be throwing knives at each other with Bruce and Mr. Grayson trying to intervene, Jason cheering from the sidelines and Alfred sighing in disappointment. "Are you listening Danny?" Bruce's voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry. I was distracted." 

"Quite alright Master Danny. I was asking if you would like something more to your taste?" Danny was confused, not sure what Alfred meant. "You have not touched your meal Sir." Danny did not expect anyone to notice but they did. Of course they did. It was like he was living with a family of detectives. They caught his every lie, every act, even his smallest habits. 

"No. The food's great. I'm just not hungry," Alfred did not look convinced as he left for the kitchen. Danny thought that was the end until Alfred returned with a bowl of soup. He replaced Danny's meal with the soup without a word. 

"A young boy such as yourself, must eat to grow." Alfred did not push any further but Danny knew this was not the end. 

"I saw your grades Danny and I wanted to know if you would like to start school immediately or have a tutor help you catch up?" Danny almost choked at Bruce's words. His grades were non-existent. Not that anyone could blame him. It was difficult to be the town hero, hide from his ghost hunter parents, be bullied at school, run from the GIW and keep his grades up. 

"The tutor would be nice. My grades aren't......."

"Yes. We will have to work on that," Danny knew Bruce wasn't finished. He was selecting his words carefully, watching Danny's every move like a hawk. "I read your school reports." There it was. The one thing Danny feared. He tried his best to remain calm but he was sure Bruce would see through the cracks. "Skipping, fighting, injuries, concussions -"

"I did not have the best high school experience. You can't even imagine how hard being a Fenton can be." And Phantom. 

"I have signed you up for therapy -"

"Why?" Danny gripped his spoon. How could Bruce make decisions for him? If anyone needed therapy, it was this family of crazies. What kind of family has knives and guns laying around? 

"Danny, it's for your own good. You can't keep your emotions bottled up ins-"

"You are not my father! You can't decide what's best for me -"

"Danny it's just ther-"

"And I don't need it. I am perfectly fine!"

"I lost one son and I'm not going to lose another one the same way! You are going to therapy and that is final!" Bruce left the room. Danny was shocked. Bruce referred to him as his son. Son. But what did he mean by 'lost one son'? Who did he lose? 

Danny didn't know if he wanted to find out.

The more time he spent at the manor, the more convinced he became.

These people were not normal.

Yet they belonged together. 

Could he find his place?


	7. 'Creepy little boy with creepy little powers'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Danny used his pillows to block the voices with little success. Where was Mr. Grayson? Or Jason? 

"Master Bruce -"

"No Alfred. This is for his own good -" 

Danny could not take anymore of the conversation. That was the price of his enhanced hearing; He never got to select what he heard. Turning into his ghost half, Danny left the manor. They would discover he was missing. That was a fact but he couldn't care less. He did not ask for any of this. Not for this crazy family and especially not for therapy.

'What are you?' 

Danny flew faster and higher, running from his own thoughts. Just once, he wanted to be a normal teenage boy. His vision blurred by the second. 

'A ghost trying to fit in with humans?'

He was human. At least he wanted to believe he was. 

'Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?' 

Danny crashed into a wall as Spectra's words repeated in his head. He was not a monster. He was human. Or was he? Bruce didn't understand anything. Therapy was meant to help people but for Danny, it had always reminded him of his place. He did not belong in the human or ghost world. He was a half. No one could understand what it felt to always be alone. To know your different. The one person he trusted - he refused to think of Vlad. Everyone must be happy with his absence. No Ghost boy preventing anyone from getting their revenge. No disappointment of a son. No loser to pick on. No guinea pig for experiments. All he ever wanted was to fit in. To find a place where he could be himself yet he only ended up more isolated. A droplet of water landed on Danny's cheek before the rain poured down. His tears mixed with the rain droplets as he hugged his knees.

'Creepy little boy with creepy little powers....'

Danny painfully opened his dry eyes. He flew into the air as he took in his new surroundings. He was sure he was on a roof top last night yet he woke up in the manor? It had to be a dream. How could he be back in his room? Maybe he never left. Glancing around his room, he spotted the drenching clothes from last night. Someone changed his clothes? Danny could hear nothing but his thumping heart as he tried to prevent a panic attack. He felt sick to his stomach but that could be the cause of the heat. He quickly opened all the windows and turned off the heat. He could have died. Why would anyone turn -

"Going anywhere Master Danny?" Alfred grabbed Danny's hand before he could fall off the balcony. 

"You have got to stop doing that!" Alfred raised an eyebrow before returning inside the room. "How do you sneak up like that?" Alfred placed his clothes from last night in the laundry before making his bed. Danny felt like a child. Alfred didn't need to do that but he insisted. 

"Same way you leave the manor." A cold shiver ran down Danny's spine as Bruce stepped into the room. "Care to explain?"

"No?" A small whisper was all he could mutter under the man's gaze. Bruce could make Pariah Dark cry under that glare. 

"I have scheduled an appointment with Doctor Leslie-"

"First a therapist and now a doctor? You like to be in control, don't you?" Danny was tired of letting 'adults' make decisions for him. Who gave Bruce the right? Not Danny.

"You will not speak to me in that tone, young man. Is that clear?" Bruce's authoritative tone almost made Danny nod his head in agreement. Almost. The ghost in him refused to take orders from the man.

"Or what? Will you throw me out? Hit me? Lock me in the basement? Starve me? There's nothing you could do that I haven't already experienced!" Both Alfred and Bruce stared at Danny with an expression he could not understand. Not until he realized what he had revealed. He cursed his stupid mouth. Why could he not shut up? If nothing else, he knew neither Bruce or Alfred changed his clothes. "Who-"

"Jason." Bruce left the room without another word. Jason? 

"I shall bring your meal." Alfred followed after Bruce. Danny was drenched in sweat, making his way to the bathroom but a knife stopped him in his tracks. 

"Peasant," with the simple remark, Damian disappeared. With one sigh he opened the bathroom door. Danny stepped into the bathroom, removing his t-shirt. He stared at the mirror, at the million scars running down his chest and back. He liked to think of them as battle scars, proof of what he had survived. Only one was his own doing, a reminder that even a hero could be weak. There was a story behind every scar and burn. Two stood out the most, GIW and Dan. Danny forced himself to look away as the nightmares flashed through his mind. He had to be strong. After his not so short shower, he called Sam but like always, she didn't pick up. Did they forget him? No one answered his calls or messages ever since he left Amity park. Throwing his phone to the side, he made his way to the living room. Tim gave him a small smile while Damian hissed. Danny sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. He glanced at Tim who as always was on his laptop and Damian reading a book. 

'What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?'

He tried to focus on anything but his thoughts. "How do you know if you're a monster?" He cursed his mouth. Why could he never remain silent? Danny wanted to run out the room but perhaps it was his curiosity that kept him in his place. The room was silent for what felt like forever.

"You don't," Tim was the first to speak. Danny was sure he saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Ttt Grayson says you're not a monster until you believe you are one," Damian rolled his eyes, though his clenched hands and forced expression spoke another truth. It felt as if they understood. Like they weren't sure if they were one. But why? Danny had so many questions but he didn't want to break the new found peace. 

He was not a monster until he believed it. 

Easier said than done. 

"By the way, I'm your tutor," Tim flashed him a quick smile. Danny noted the calculating look in his eyes, along with the dark circles. 

"You and Your coffee?" Tim gave him a thumbs up, taking a sip of the said coffee. How was the boy even alive? "When's Jason coming ho- to the manor?" Tim tensed before shrugging.

"He comes and goes." Danny knew there was a story behind it. Just like why Mr. Grayson worked for the Bludhaven Police department. Why not Gotham? He would have to wait for the answers. "By the way, there's a letter for you," Tim handed him an envelope. Both Damian and Tim waited for him to open it. Danny smiled as he tore the envelope. Inside was a picture of Dani wearing a t-shirt with Puerto Rico written on it. 

"Who is she?" Danny wanted to slam his head in the wall. How could he be so careless? He couldn't say she was his sister or cousin. Perhaps it was his lucky day that Dani hadn't sent a picture of herself in human form. 

"A friend." Damian did not look convinced but continued to read his book. He had to be more careful. His life had only been a ride downhill but at least Dani was okay. Maybe he could ask her to visit Sam and Tucker. He turned his attention back to the T.V. He did not know what storm would come next but for now he could enjoy this small moment of peace and dream of traveling the world. 

Two more years

And then he could.


	8. Tired of Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Danny bathed in the rare sun of Gotham as Titus and Ace wrestled around the garden. Watching them, he was reminded of Cujo, the ghost dog. Maybe he could bring him here. He was certain Bruce nor Alfred would be troubled. After all, a new animal friend accompanied Damian home almost everyday.

"Danny!" Danny took in one deep breath as he made his way inside. It was rare for Bruce to call for him and he liked that. Out of all the residents of the manor, it was Bruce that terrified him. Bruce stood in the middle of the living room, finishing his conversation on the phone.

"Yes?" Bruce ended his call and waved for Danny to follow. Danny however did not move an inch. "Where are we going?"

"We're leaving for your therapy appointment." Bruce left no room for arguments, only adding fuel to Danny's anger and dislike for the man. They never discussed this, let alone agree to it. Bruce could not do as he pleased! This was Danny's life. "Alfred will pick-"

"I'm not going," Danny hissed through his gritted teeth.

"I was not asking," Bruce glared at him. "This is for your own good. Trust me Danny, I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't -"

"How do you know what's best for me? Have you considered that I may, I don't know have been more traumatized by therapy than anything else? Oh wait, you never even asked!" Bruce's eyes softened as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulders but the boy was anything but pleased. "Please Bruce."

"I know how scary this can be but you need this. I have the best therapist in Gotham scheduled to meet you and trust me, things are going to get better. All the bottled up pain, you're going to learn how to channel it properly so that your friends, family and you, can be happier." Danny did not want to listen to a word the man said however did he really have a choice? Bruce was his guardian and if him going to therapy made everyone happy then why shouldn't he? Was it because he didn't know how to channel his emotions that everyone left him? Why Sam, Tucker and Jazz wouldn't take his calls? Was there something wrong with him? Did he need to change himself to be happy? Who should he change; Fenton or Phantom?

"Perhaps Master Danny should take a seat while I have a word with you, Master Bruce?" Alfred interrupted the two. Bruce and Alfred excused themselves to the hallway, not that it would make a difference. For once, Danny was glad he had enhanced hearing. Did Alfred feel the same as Bruce? "Master Bruce, I understand your actions but perhaps you should take in consideration of the young master's wishes -"

"I don't want him to turn out like -"

"He has the other young masters and us to guide him. You're words and actions will certainly paint you as unapproachable in the young master's mind-"

"I'm not his father and nor do I need his affection. However I do need him to -"

Danny rushed out the door of the manor as his vision blurred. Bruce was right. He was not his father yet the words stung. He had thought perhaps Bruce had his own way of displaying affection but he was wrong. Bruce had four amazing sons. Why would he need another one? Especially one as useless and broken as him? He allowed Danny into his home for Mr. Grayson. The least Danny could do for the man was attend a therapy session, no matter how much he despised it.

"The peasant is outside, father!" Danny took in one deep breath as Bruce stepped outside. He watched as Bruce's shoulders relaxed as he spotted Danny. He must be glad to not have one more episode of finding the runaway teenager. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Bruce to get the car. He still had not discovered how, no matter where he ran, he was always returned to the manor. If attempt one or two were anything to go by, he was convinced Bruce had connections to some, if not all, of the vigilantes in Gotham. Not to mention, he had a suspicion Bruce was monitoring his internet searches and controlling the results he received. But that had to be crazy.

"Are you ready Danny?" Bruce opened the door for him. With a small thank you, Danny took his seat. The trip was short and uncomfortable. Neither attempted to make any small talk. Danny fidgeted with his hands as Bruce led them inside a skyscraper.

"You can go in Mr. Fenton," the receptionist waved at them as they stepped into the office. Bruce gave him an encouraging pat before making his way out. Danny on the other hand, nervously followed the nurse. He kept reminding himself this was not Spectra but he could never forget those words.

"Creepy little boy with creepy little powers..."

"Dr. Adar Lincoln," the tall man smiled, offering his hand to Danny. "A pleasure to meet you Daniel." Danny cautiously shook his hand. He was still shocked from the emotional black mail Bruce weaponized to get him here. Into the white therapy room with a doctor he had never met. How could he do this? How could he have allowed himself to be manipulated so easily? Danny wished Mr. Grayson or Jason would storm through the door but he doubted they even knew. Mr. Grayson had his phone switched off and no one would tell Danny where Jason was. In all honesty, Danny desperately wanted to run away from the manor. Tim was the same age as him yet it always felt like the boy had lived beyond his age. Damian was making it his life goal to constantly remind Danny who was superior. Though it was clear, Danny was not the insecure one.

"Alright Daniel-"

"I like Danny." Doctor Lincoln was a well built man yet his brown eyes shone with kindness. Everything about the man was perfect and welcoming. No doubt Bruce had done a theral background check.

"Danny then, I know you may find it awkward to discuss your personal matters with me, a complete stranger. I'm not going to force you so we'll begin with where you're comfortable." Danny didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey. I was just fourteen when my parents built a strange machine. It was designed to view a word unseen. When it didn't quite work, my folks, they just quit but then I took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just changed. My molecules got all rearranged -'

"Very well. I'll start us off then." Dr. Lincoln's voice snapped Danny back to reality. "First off, we have to set some clear goals and guidelines. As your therapist, I am legally and ethically prohibited from releasing anything discussed in this room unless I have reasonable grounds to believe your or someone else's life may be at risk. So rest assured, Bruce will not know of what you say here. Secondly, I am your therapist, nothing more or less. In the forms I will be giving you, there will be more information on what actions you and I will have the options of taking if this trust is broken or if there is any misconduct whether from you or I. You don't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with." Dr. Lincoln handed Danny an envelope of papers. "These are for you to read. Today, we will only be setting a goal to work towards." Danny nervously fiddled with his hands. He was not sure what it was that he needed to work towards. Maybe if he remained silent, Dr. Lincoln would send him home - No to the manor and they could all forget about this. To his dismay, Dr. Lincoln patiently awaited his answer.

"Bruce briefly explained to me the recent events in your life. I think our first goal should be to accept the emotions and pain that came with them." Danny clenched his hands as another wave of betrayal made its way into his heart. How could Bruce discuss his life as if it were nothing? He didn't want another son so why not leave Danny be? Was he afraid of how Mr. Grayson would be affected by all of Danny's problems? "It seems Bruce and you are not on the best terms-"

"Terms? We are not even in the same book." Danny grabbed the envelope making his way out of the building. He ignored Dr. Lincoln's calls, making his way to an ally. He was tired of Bruce. Tired of attempting to understand the manor and it's residents.

"Planning on running away kid?" The robotic voice stopped Danny from turning ghost as he stood still. "Again."


	9. I'm no 'world's greatest detective'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Planning on running away kid?" The robotic voice stopped Danny from turning ghost as he stood still. "Again."

"N-no-"

"Whatever, Let's go." Danny quickly caught the helmet Red Hood threw at him. Even though he did not want to go anywhere with the man, he was terrified to disobey him. If Gotham times was a reliable source of information, then it was best if he did as told. He didn't want to test the man who was three times his size and had two guns strapped to his waist. Red Hood grabbed the helmet out of his hands, placing it on his head, dragging him to his bike. "I don't got all day, kid." By the time the ride was over, Danny was shaking in fear. Who drives like that? Did the man have a license? Red Hood didn't even wait until he caught his breath before putting him over his shoulders. Danny struggled against the man's hold but the man had an iron grip. Was this the same man who saved his life last time?

"W-her-e are we?" Red Hood didn't answer, simply throwing him on the sofa.

"Sit and stay." Danny felt like his face was on fire as Red Hood patted his head like he was some lost puppy. This was his opportunity to escape but all hope was lost when he observed his surroundings. The wall behind him was covered with guns and weapons he had never seen. All the windows seemed to have some sort of security system and he doubted he could just walk out the door. He could turn ghost but then he would be revealing his secret. Unlike the manor, Red Hood did not attempt to hide the cameras in the small living room. Was this his home? It was dusty but it had all the supplies for someone to occupy it. "Alright Kid. Let's make this quick." Red Hood entered the room however his helmet was replaced with a baseball hat and a mask. The man still used the same robotic voice but at least he no longer had the guns on him. At least not visibly in sight.

"Y-es?" Red Hood took a medical box, preparing a springe. Danny paled as the man turned to him.

"Relax kid, it's painless compared to -" Danny stopped fiddling with his hands as Red Hood abruptly stopped mid sentence. Compared to what? Was he going to torture him? God No!

"A-re," he suddenly felt like he was suffocating as he tried to speak. His eyes were glued to the springe in the man's hand. Red Hood reached out to grab his arm but Danny was quicker. Jumping onto the leather couch, using all his weight and momentum he lunged at Red Hood. He could never allow the man to put that needle in him. The needle dropped to the ground but Red Hood only stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. Just as quickly, pining Danny to the ground. He pushed Danny's face into the dusty wooden floor boards, placing a knee on his spine and holding his hands out of reach.

"You just had to piss me off!" Danny shivered at the man's tone. Danny prayed to the higher ghosts as Red Hood handcuffed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He dragged him to a dining room chair, cuffing him to it. Red Hood pulled another chair only inches away from Danny. The man had the wildest grin as he took a seat. "You're lucky kid. You know who I am?" Danny gave him a hesitant nod. "Then you know what I do. I ain't Batman and certainly not Blue bird." Who was the blue bird? Was it some sort of metaphor?

"P-l-"

"Do you want me to cut your tongue?" Danny closed his mouth, shaking his head in a no. The man had an unreadable expression, causing Danny to hold onto his chair as the man threw his to the side. Danny's nails dug into the wooden chair as he watched the man throw his furniture at the walls. After what felt like forever, the man calmed down. "Why are you shaking, kid? I thought you liked the cold." Danny's heart stopped as his eyes dilated. "H-hey breathe kid. I don't want you dying on me!" Danny's vision blurred as Red Hood panicked. "Don't cry kid-"

"Please let me go home. I promise I won't run away ever again." Tears continued to fall from the teens eyes. He was the ghost boy, protector of Amity park but in Gotham, he was nothing but a pathetic teen.

"I promise I'll drop you home, just stop crying." Danny nodded as he tried to stop his tears but they kept flowing. "I'm gonna open your hands but don't you dare try anything funny!" He did as promised, allowing Danny to wipe his tears. Red Hood silently placed a glass of water in front of him before picking up his chair. "As you can see, I'm not good at this kid. So let's keep it simple?" Danny drank the water, giving the man a small nod. Why did Bruce ever have such an unpredictable and unstable man look for him? He was grateful to be saved but this man was not the same man he met that night. This was the man he read about but ......... he was the same man?

"W-hy are you still using the voice modifier?" Danny did not know where the courage to ask the man a question came from but he took it. He was beginning to doubt if the man ever intended to hurt him. Maybe scare him but hurt - the ghost in Danny did not believe he would. The man who saved him had to be in there somewhere. Taking the silence as the answer, Danny shut his mouth.

"You don't want the ned-"

"No!" There was silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Or Danny stared into the holes in the mask, where the man's eyes should be.

"Let's make a deal; No needles but in return, you don't tell brother dearest or Brucie of our little time together. Tell'em I found you in some shit hole." Danny took a deep breath as he considered the offer. On one hand, he could keep his secret safe but on the other, would that be a good idea? Not that Danny would ever tell Bruce or brother dearest? Was he referring to Mr. Grayson but how could the Red Hood know? Did he know Mr. Grayson? Danny could never imagine Mr. Grayson befriending a crime lord / anti-hero......... the man was awfully kind...... "What's it gonna be kid?"

"Deal?" It was a question more than an answer but Red Hood accepted it. Red Hood glanced at his phone before turning to him.

"You're about to be real famous kid." At Danny's confusion, Red Hood only smirked. "Let's skip all the small talk. I did a lil digging and Wa-La! I find out you're not what you seem." Danny stilled at Red Hood's words. He couldn't find his voice to object or make a single sound. "A small little town, rumored to be haunted by ghosts. There lives a boy, Danny Fenton and a town hero Danny Phantom," Red Hood paused, observing Danny. "Danny Fenton's parents are ghost hunters who despise ghosts but their lil boy - to me and a lot of others- is friends with Danny Phantom. Shall I continue?" Danny gulped as he forced his lips to move.

"W.....W-w-hat's you're p-oin-t?" It was barely above a whisper but he knew Red Hood heard by the smile the man had on his face.

"I'm no 'world's greatest detective' but seems to me like we 're on to something." Red Hood glanced at his phone once again, frowning as he typed something. "Look kid, I don't care who you're friends with or what you do. There's only one thing I gotta know," he paused, looking into Danny's blue orbs. "Where do I find this Danny Phantom?" Danny's body temperature rose by every passing second. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his breathing fastened. Red Hood's eyes did not leave him for a second.

"Why?" It was a squeal but Hood heard.

"Because I could use...........his skills.........The less you know the better." Red Hood killed people. Why would someone like him need Danny Phantom? Did he want him to kill someone? Shadow? Or...... did he want to experiment? Danny dug his nails further into the chair, gathering all his ghost courage.

"I don't know where he is-"

"You know. Don't push my patience kid but if it gives you any reassurance, I'm not going to hurt him. It's a simple mission; he goes in undetected and comes out." The ghost in Danny urged him to believe the man's words but how could he? This man once saved his life but today, he dragged him to some unknown place, attempted to take his blood, tied him, threatened him and now wants to know about Danny Phantom!

(Danny's memories):

"Relax kid, it's painless compared to -"

"Why are you shaking, kid? I thought you liked the cold."

"A small little town, rumored to be haunted by ghosts. There lives a boy, Danny Fenton and a town hero Danny Phantom."

"Danny Fenton's parents are ghost hunters who despise ghosts but their lil boy - to me and a lot of others- is friends with Danny Phantom. Shall I continue?"

"I'm no world's greatest detective but seems to me like we 're on to something."

"Where do I find this Danny Phantom?

(end)

"You know who I am." It was not a question but a statement. "You know." Danny felt his panic begin to rise but a sense of calm took over. It was like someone was calming him. Instructing his body to relax in some sort of promise of safety? "You know."

"If I didn't, I sure as hell know now." Danny's face turned a dark shade of red as his own stupidity came crashing down on him. Yah. Just had to say 'you know'. "Yes. I know." If he knew then Danny no longer had to fear revealing his secret. He could fight this man but should he?

"Since......since you know who I am.........then shouldn't I know who you are?" It sounded more convincing in his head then in reality. To his surprise, Red Hood laughed? He was sure the man would pull out his gun.

"Take a guess sherlock." Danny frowned as he looked around the room for some sort of clue. How could he guess? He could be anyone in Gotham. Red Hood had a smug grin on his face as he awaited for Danny's answer. Danny didn't meet many people in Gotham and Red Hood had a certain aura and physique. Almost like Jason..........

(Danny's memories):

"Jason Todd."  
"So what's your tragic backstory?"  
"Did your parents die?"  
"Live on the streets?"  
"Found the family secret?"  
"Raised by Assassins?"  
"Back from the dead?"  
Jason pulled out a gun, taking off the safety pin. "I don't mind shooting a kid."  
BANG  
(End):

Danny took a deep breath to calm his nerves as the sound of the bullet resonated in his ears. Those could be mere coincidences?

(Start):  
"Let's go. You're guardians have been looking for you."  
"Trust me kid. More than half the city knows Bat- Bruce is searching for you. You know Billionaire Playboy, Prince of Gotham, et cetera,"  
Did Jason have a license for his motorbike?  
Who drives like that? Did the man have a license?  
"My biological mother sold me to a mad man. I know how it feels to be abandoned by the people who were meant to love and protect us. Stop thinking you're alone. It will only lead you to your death."  
(End)

The more he thought about it, the more the two seem to be one. Red Hood found him the first time and Jason found him the next time. Danny observed the cocky man in front of him. Yes he had the same physique and aura. He hid his voice and hair. The baseball hat did not fit the man's style.

"Jason?" Red Hood took off his mask and hat as he gave Danny a theatrical bow.

"In the flesh."


	10. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"WHAT THE GHOST!" Danny ran out of the kitchen and into the living. "How could you? I trusted you!" Jason opened his mouth but was met with a cushion. "Do you want me to blow that tongue out? Do you have the slightest idea of how terrified I was? I called you so many times but not once did you reply! How hard is it to send a ghost damn message? I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE DEAD BUT HERE YOU WERE PLAYING TIN MAN! I can't believe you not only kidnapped me but," Danny pointed at the springe on the ground, "What even was this? A GAME OF 'LET'S SCARE THE EMOTIONALLY SCREWED TENNAGER TO WHOLE DEATH? I hate you so much right now. CONGRATS ON MAKING IT TO DANNY'S LIST OF TOP FIVE ASSHOLES!" Tears flooded Danny's vision as he threw the last cushion at Jason's face.

"Ghost up Ki-" Jason held his forehead, glancing at the object that hit him. "YOU THREW A GODDAMN T.V REMOTE AT ME!" In response, Danny threw an empty picture frame that he picked from the coffee table. "Sto-"

"OH SO When I THROW things it's not okay but when YOU do it it's FINE?" Danny grinned as Jason closed his mouth. "I thought Bruce was the only asshole in the manor but you're all ASSHOLES!"

"Don't you dare compare me to the old man!"

"Why not? Like father like son!"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Danny stepped as far away from Jason as possible. Yes he was angry but not blind. His eyes widened, his hands trembled at Jason's hard breathing, clenched hands and bloodthirsty eyes. Jason grinded his teeth, stomping out the apartment door. The moment Danny heard the door slam shut, he fell to the ground. No longer did he have tears in his eyes but a feeling of emptiness. The apartment suddenly felt cold even to the ghost in him. Why could he have not kept his mouth shut? It was obvious Jason did not have a good relationship with Bruce. Danny was not sure Bruce had a good relationship with anyone - not even Alfred. He put his back to the wall, closing his eyes. Jason was Red Hood. The Red Hood. The universe hated him. Why else would it entangle his life with Jason? Why Jason? Mr. Grayson was his biological brother yet here Danny was crying for Jason. Yah, he spent all of the past week calling Jason or asking about his whereabouts when he could simply have been learning more about his biological family. That was what he was here for. There was no need for him to associate himself with someone as unstable, unpredictable, dangerous, dramatic, sarcastic .... supportive and understanding as Jason. Danny opened his eyes to the view of the many weapons displayed on the wall in front of him. A reminder of the man Jason was. A killer.

Danny scrambled to his feet as he heard the front door open. He quickly turned invisible knowing it was not Jason. "Mr. Hood? I brought the food you ordered.......I'll just leave it at the door." The door opened and shut once more. Danny sighed, taking a seat on the sofa. So this was what his life had come to; from hero to zero. If Jason was Red Hood then Bruce was Batman, Damian was Robin, Mr. Grayson was Nightwing and Tim was Red Robin. He was living with a family of detectives. If Jason had not already revealed his secret then they would surely find out sooner than later. Why did the universe hate him so much? Should he just fly away now? There was no one here to stop him but he couldn't just leave. He had to apologize to Jason and find out about his real parents. He knew they were dead but he wanted to know what they were like. Did they love him?

Ring Ring

Danny followed the sound to the kitchen, picking up Jason's phone. Alfred was calling. Should he pick it up? They must think he ran away again but it was not his phone. After what felt like hours, he finally heard Jason's footsteps. Did he enter from the window? 

"You're still here?" Jason took off his helmet. Danny followed the man to the hallway.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Whatever." Danny understood when to shut up. "Did you eat? Not that there is much to eat here," Jason grabbed the McDonald's bag near the door.

"I'm half dead. I don't need to eat."

"Oh." For the first time there was an air of awkwardness between them. Danny wasn't sure what the new boundaries were, especially since Jason refused to look at him. "I'll take you back to the manor then." But he didn't want to go to the manor.

"Can.....can I stay the night?"

"No." Jason passed Danny, heading to a room but that didn't stop Danny from following him. Did he forget he was a ghost. Danny simply walked through the door. Jason watched him with the most calculating look he had ever seen. "Ever heard of privacy, kid?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those words but I can't take them back. If you were me -"

"I'm not mad kid. I deserved that but you can't stay here. I have a gang to run."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," Danny didn't want to guilt trip Jason but he wanted a simple answer. Was Jason someone he could trust? Or was Danny on his own? More emotions than Danny could count flashed across Jason's face as he closed his eyes.

"Only tonight." Danny hugged the man. For once he chose to ignore the millions of thoughts in his mind and just trust Jason. Not Red Hood but Jason, the man who almost shot him but also was like a brother to him. "So how did you die?"

"I thought you did your homework?"

"Quite the detective, aren't you?"


	11. Terrible Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"So I'm sitting with a prince?"

"Kind of, though I don't plan on taking the throne," Danny sighed. Ever since he heard Jason's story, he had a question but he didn't want to sound stupid. Plus he still wasn't sure how comfortable Jason was with discussing his death. Jason ruffled Danny's hair, getting his attention.

"Just ask." Danny carefully worded his question to the best of his ability.

"You said the lazarus pit revived you," Danny observed Jason's body language for any signs of discomfort before continuing. "I'm half dead so what would happen if I were to bathe in it?"

"Not sure but nothing good. Trust me kid, you do not want to bathe in the lazarus pit. It changes you and not for the better." Danny nodded in response. He was merely curious. Would the pit kill him completely or would he be fully human? Danny felt nauseous even thinking of a world without his ghost half. "Dan-" Jason grabbed his guns, pulling Danny behind him as the window in the living room shut. Danny prepared for whatever danger awaited them. "Stay behind me." Danny chose not to reply but he was not a coward. He would not hide in the face of danger. Not anymore. The steps got closer and closer, stopping at the door.

"Jason! I can't believe you kidnapped Danny!" Both Jason and Danny relaxed at Mr. Grayson's voice. The said man was dressed in his Nightwing uniform. Danny had to admit, it looked way cooler in person than in the pictures but why did he not use the door? Was there perhaps a strange norm of entering through windows?

"Secret identities goldie?" Jason mocked him. Mr. Grayson glared at the man, pointing to the Red Hood gear left in plain sight. Mr. Grayson, for the third time since they met, embraced him in a bone crushing hug. Danny tensed at the familiar smell coming off of Mr. Grayson.

"Be glad Oracle deleted the footage from the surveillance cameras or else B would have your head." Jason snorted in response. Danny wasn't sure how to react or what to say so he decided to do nothing. The smell was faint but Danny was sure it was familiar and not in a good way. "How could you kidnap Danny?" Mr. Grayson surveyed whatever was left of the dinning room before turning back to Danny. "Please tell me you did not threaten him?"

"Aren't you suppose to be on your playdate-"

"I was on a mission Jason; oh and I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Mr. Grayson removed his mask.

"Wow. Who knew golden boy-" Mr. Grayson gave Jason the scariest glare Danny had ever seen, shutting him up. Mr. Grayson's eyes were blood red. Danny slowly moved away from the man, connecting the dots.

"Those idiots threw red powder in my face! The mask could only keep so much of it out." Mr. Grayson glanced at Danny's retreating form. "I didn't mean to scare you Danny-"

"That's blood blossom powder, isn't it?" His ghost half shivered at the memories of the unbearable pain it brought. Who did Mr. Grayson fight? Could it be, he was closer to his secret than he had thought?

"How did you know? I mean it took us -"

"I'm allergic; like I would die if you got it on me." As a ghost. Mr. Grayson walked out the room, Jason following behind him. Danny sighed in relief but that was only the immediate danger. It would not be long before Mr. Grayson connected the dots and then what? How would he react? Jason took it well - he did almost scare him to a complete death but - he took it well. However Jason had died and came back to life. He was like Danny but Mr. Grayson, how would he react?

"I'm so sorry Danny. I didn't know," Mr. Grayson returned with new clothes and a bath. Danny built up his courage. It was now or never.

"What was your mission?" Mr. Grayson rubbed his neck, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"I can't tell you but all that's left is the boring filing stuff so we can finally spend some time together. How about we go to the amusement park tomorrow? Or maybe we can go see a movie? Anything you like," Danny was almost blinded by the man's smile. Did he really want to get to know him?

"I guess?" Anything was better than going back to the manor.

"I'm taking that as a yes! Why don't we go out for dinner? I doubt Jaybird has any food here. He's too broke for food." Mr. Grayson covered his ears as Jason screamed back.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR OWN APARTMENT THEN?" Danny winced in pain; Damn his enhanced hearing. Mr. Grayson dragged Danny out of the apartment, quickly grabbing Jason's keys. They were barley down the first set of stairs when Jason started running after them, cursing like there was no tomorrow. Mr. Grayson was having the time of his life. How were the neighbors not bothered by the noise?

"I'm only browning it for the night Jaybird!" Mr. Grayson quickly placed a helmet on Danny's head before putting his own on. "Hold on Danny." He didn't need to be told twice. As they sped through the Gotham traffic, Danny was convinced no one - other than Alfred- had a license in Wayne Manor. He swore to never ride with either of them again. His life literally and figuratively depended on it. Mr. Grayson stopped at a restaurant, Marie's. "They have the best pasta here." Danny didn't want to break the man's heart but he didn't have the stomach for anymore food. Alfred made sure he ate at least two whole meals a day, which for a normal, whole human being is a blessing but for a half-human, was a curse. He only needed one meal a day and even that was questionable. Mr. Grayson chose a table at the very back of the restaurant, close to the back exit and far from any ears. "I know Gotham's no Amity Park but it grows on you."

"Then why live in Bludhaven?" Mr. Grayson tensed but quickly relaxed.

"To be my own man. We all need a change of scenery sometimes," Mr. Grayson waved to a waiter, ordering for the two of them.

"Mr. Grayson -"

"Dick." Danny stared at Mr. Grayson. Was he calling him a - "My nickname is Dick." What kind of nickname was that? How does one get Dick from Richard John Grayson? He could never call him that but the man genuinely wanted to be called Dick. Danny gulped, trying the words in his head.

"Dick........" The words felt so foreign but Mr. Grayson gave him an encouraging smile. "I want to know more about my - our - parents. Did they want me?" A tear escaped Mr. Gray - Dick's eyes, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Of course they did. Why would you ever think otherwise?" Danny didn't want to answer that but it felt nice to know at least his biological parents weren't like his adopted ones. "They loved you so much and I promise, if they were here right now, they would be so proud of the boy you have become."

"And you." Especially Mr - Dick. He was a hero, a police officer and the perfect son unlike Danny. Danny was just a broken teenager, thrown away by his parents. A disappointment as a hero and a son.

"I don't know what happened at Amity park but it's going to be different here. No one, and I mean no one is going to judge you or blame you for who you are." Danny chose to remain silent and let Dick continue his inspiring speech. It was nothing more than a speech. If it was then Bruce certainly would not have forced him into therapy. Who knew how long Mr. Grayson would be at the manor, so Danny chose the smart option; just to drop the subject. How bad could therapy be? Dr. Lincoln seemed nice -

"Danny? Danny?" Mr. Gra- Dick shook him out of his thoughts. "Why aren't you eating?" Danny sighed, picking up his fork. He knew he would throw up after the meal but if it made Mr - Dick just a little happy, then why not? Having a meal with him was better than punching him in the face.

"Richard." Both of them froze in their spot as a very angry Bruce made his way to their table. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Yes?" Danny wanted to slam his head on the table. Why did Mr. Gray- Dick have to answer? Boy was he wrong; Bruce had the scariest glare. He grabbed Danny's arm, dragging him out of the restaurant. Dick followed behind. "Bruce stop! You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene? YOU abandoned your responsibilities to eat dinner-"

"You KNOW I would never do that-"

"Yet here we are." Bruce stopped walking, letting go of Danny's arm. Danny was quick to step away from the man, moving closer to Dick. Bruce had an iron grip as expected of Batman. The new found information strangely only made Bruce even more dangerous and less trustworthy. Danny regretted ever thinking Batman was cool. "You should have brought Danny back to the manor." Danny could almost see smoke coming out of Dick's ears.

"I TOLD you I found Danny-"

"Then you should have come home."

"What difference does it make? I was just having dinner with my little bro-"

"Without my permission," Bruce cut Dick off. Dick was fuming at this point. Danny didn't know what to do. He never did when it came to Bruce.

"PERMISSION? Why do I need your permission to have dinner with my brother? He's my little brother!"

"And I'm his legal guardian." Danny really wished he wasn't.

"Only because I MADE you!"

"I LEGALLY have the power to deny you from ever meeting him. You should be grateful -" Dick punched Bruce in the jaw, making the man move a few steps back. Danny was too shocked to move an inch. He knew Bruce wasn't on the best terms with Jason, had a distant relationship with Tim and was trying but failing at being a father figure to Damian but Dick and him seemed to be close. Like father and son.

"SCREW YOU BRUCE-" Dick's next punch never made it's target, caught by Bruce.

"That's enough Richard. You will not be seeing Danny until you apologize for your actions." Dick growled, attempting to kick the man. Bruce pushed him away, blocking all his attacks. "I don't want to hurt you Dick."

"You're a terrible father. Maybe if you spent a little time to think before you act, Damian would actually look up to-" Bruce punched the living daylights out Dick. Danny screamed seeing his brother fall to the ground. For a second, Bruce almost seemed guilty before returning to his blank expression. "He's alright Danny-"

"Stay away from me!" Danny was ready to blast the man if he moved even a centimeter. He didn't care if he was his legal guardian, Batman, or a billionaire. Danny ran to Dick's side, who gave him a small smile. How was he still conscious?

"I'm okay Danny........I'll visit you in a few days......" Bruce grabbed Danny, dragging him to his car. Danny didn't attempt to escape. Only Alfred could save them all now. The ride back was a blur but the moment they reached the manor, Danny ran to find Alfred.

"DANNY!" He ignored Bruce's calls.

"Ttt the peasant -"

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" Damian followed Danny without another word. Tim too came running out of his room. "ALFRED!"

"Danny wh-"

"ALFRED BRUCE PUNCHED DICK AND LEFT HIM ON THE STREET!" Danny was screaming on the top of his lungs, hoping Alfred would hear him.

"ENOUGH!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALFRED HELP!" Bruce made a move to grab Danny, only to be stopped by Damian's katana.

"Step away from the boy father."


	12. One Last Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Damian, stand down." Damian did not move an inch, tightening his hold on his katana. Tim looked between two, pulling Danny behind him. "That's an orde-"

"Ttt I am neither your dog nor your Robin." Bruce glared at Damian but the boy did not back down. Bruce's one punch sent Dick to the ground, Danny was not going to let him do the same to Damian. He was a hero and heroes don't let others take the fall for them, no matter how afraid they are.

"Damian-"

"He would find out sooner or later." Danny was with Damian; at this point their secret identities were the least of his worries but didn't Batman and Robin go together? No one moved, staring intensely at each other. The tension could be cut with a plastic knife. Danny almost sent a blast at Bruce, jumping from the sound. To his surprise, the others didn't even bat an eye. Tim awkwardly cleared his throat when no attempt was made to silence the sound.

"It's you're phone B." Bruce glared at Tim before taking out his phone. At least it didn't feel like the room was suffocating them anymore.

"Not now Clark," Bruce cut the phone, not allowing the caller to say a word. The phone rang again, pissing off the man. Bruce crushed the phone in his hands returning to glare at them. A short lived moment, the manor's landline phone rang like there was no tomorrow. Whoever this 'Clark' was, really needed better timing or maybe this was good timing? Damian 'tted' before throwing a Batarang at the phone. Alfred was not going to be happy.

"Step awa-" Damian was interrupted by the ringing of Tim's phone. Honestly, the moment was ruined. Clearly someone really wanted to reach Bruce. Bruce huffed as Damian slightly lowered his katana.

"Hello?" Tim answered his phone. Unlike the others, Danny had enhanced hearing. The voice on the other end took a shaky breath.

"Tim, I need to speak to Bru-"

"It's for you Bruce," Tim placed the phone on speaker. "Go head Clark."

"Hey, so ... you're not gonna wanna hear this but..."

"Then don't call!" Bruce stepped forward to grab the phone, only to be stopped by Damian's katana.

"Don't move fath-" 

"The world-" 

"Clark I'm in the middle of something-" 

"But the world-"

"CAN THE WORLD JUST STAY SAVED FOR FIVE MINTUES?"

"I'm sorry! But we really need your hel-"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN PUT MY KEYS DOWN."

"I know but we have an alien in-"

"CLARK I'M TRYING TO PARENT -"

"There won't be KIDS to PARENT if there is no WORLD."

"GOD damnit CLARK. YOU ARE ALL USELESS!" Bruce stomped towards his office before turning back to them. "This is not over and you're all grounded. No patrol, sleepovers, or Alfred's cookies." Tim shrugged his shoulders, not caring about the restrictions. Was this how parenting worked in the manor? Pulling out weapons, threats and then just walking away? He didn't have superhero parents but Maddy and Jack's parenting didn't seem all that bad anymore. At least they only attacked his ghost half. 

"Where's Alfred?" Danny was convinced he was the only sane person at the manor. Damian 'tted', waking off to who knows where.

"He's away and should be back by tomorrow. You should get some sleep," Tim headed to his room.

"What ab-"

"Good night Danny." Danny was left alone in the cold living room. He couldn't understand any of them. How could they walk away like nothing happened when only seconds ago they were at each other's throats? Danny sighed, making his way to his room. He was too tired for all of this. It was supposed to be a simple night yet it was anything but that. Whoever this 'Clark' was, would be getting hell tonight. May the ghosts have mercy on his poor soul.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and when he woke up, he could only hope Bruce had not come back yet. But of course, the universe hated him. Bruce sat at the head of the dining table, drinking his usual black coffee while reading the newspaper. "Morning Danny." Danny didn't reply. Did the man have multiple personalities? Tim tapped Danny on the shoulder, dragging him to his seat. "Morning Tim."

"Morning Bruce." Danny was beginning to doubt his own sanity. Bruce did in fact attempt to - His brain couldn't even comprehend a basic sentence. Damian walked in with Titus.

"Good morning Father."

"Morning Damian." Alfred served everyone pancakes. Danny was lost. Did he dream all that? He was beginning to think he did until he realized just how far Bruce was from the rest of them. Danny chose to sit at the very end of the table and so did the others. It couldn't be a coincidence. He took small bites, not sure what was happening. "Selina will be staying at the manor for the next few days." No one replied. Not a single remark. Danny didn't know who Selina was and didn't care as long as she was not like Bruce.

"Alfred, can you give us a ride to the mall. I think it's about time Dann-"

"Danny is grounded, along with the two of you," Bruce cut Tim off. Alfred sighed. "Jason and Dick are also not permitted on manor grounds until further notice."

"Bruce that's ridiculous." Danny prepared for the headache he would be having in a second. Damn his enhanced hearing.

"So are your actions." Bruce put up his hand to silence any and all comebacks. "Dick still needs to apologize and Jason and I will be having a very long discussion. Tim, you will reflect on your actions, especially calling Selina. Damian has shown his disregards for the very first rules of being Robin, no doubt an influence from Dick. Danny," Bruce looked him in the eyes, "Unless you attend your therapy sessions, you will not be seeing Dick or Jason." Danny, along with Damian and Tim, shouted their displeasures and profanities at him but the man left the room with no regard for their opinion. How could he stop him from seeing his brothers? Wasn't this suppose to be a 'home' and not a prison? Alfred gave the boys one last look before following Bruce. Damian slammed his fists on the table.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT FENTON. IF YOU -"

"DAM-"

"SHUT UP DRAKE! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE. THIS IS ALL FENTON'S FAULT." Damian stomped out the room. Tim gave Danny a fake smile, trying to find the words that didn't exist.

"I'm sorry Danny." Danny sat alone in the large room, watching the other boy leave. Being left alone was becoming a habit but was it all his fault? If he hadn't stormed out of Dr. Lincoln's office then Jason wouldn't have kidnapped him. If he didn't do that then Dick wouldn't have left his mission ........the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. It was his fault. He should have never been here. A part of him wanted to run away but the other didn't. How long would he run? Memories of last night flooded his mind. Jason's promise, Dick's outburst, Damian and Tim standing up for him...... He couldn't - No he wouldn't run away anymore. No matter how hard, he would stay and get to know his brother and his brother's brothers. If he ran away then all that would mean nothing. He couldn't hurt the only people who had bothered to care for him in the last six months. They were crazy but it's not like he was any better. He was a Half- Ghost for crying out loud. If not here, he doubted there was any place he could truly be himself. A little therapy couldn't hurt anyone. All he had to do was put on one last act for his brother. 

How hard could it be?

He would be Danny Fenton - He could finally leave behind Danny Phantom and fit in but did he want that?

Did he want to be accepted as Danny Fenton or......... and how was going to see his brother? Danny doubted Bruce would actually keep his word. 

He really had to stop saying 'how hard could it be?' 

Everything in this manor was next to impossible!


	13. Snappy Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Danny never truly appreciated how lucky he was to be raised in Amity park, among people who may have been weird but were not crazy until he came to Gotham. No, Gotham did not have ghosts flying around and nor did it need them. Clowns, Penguins, Bats, Owls, Cats, Crocodiles etc.... certainly made up for it. Was Gotham more of a zoo than a city? Yes. Danny just so happened to be living with the top predators.

"Tim-"

"Just leave me alon-"

Danny was tired. They could go fight a crazy plant lady but could not hold a simple conversation! "No! I'm trying my best. The least you could do i-"

"No one's asking you to try! You do your th-"

"I am," he huffed. "I am. I don't want to live like this anymore so I'm not giving u-"

"Wait." Tim slammed the coffee pot on the counter top. "You're actually trying to deal with your issues? That's an option?" Danny slowly backed away from the boy. How much coffee did he have today? "I thought we were just accepting them and suffering. Fuck this, if you're trying to become a better person then I'm not just going to sit here and wallow on my own."

"I told you - wait what?" Danny was lost. Did he break Tim?

"Fuck this coffee!" Tim emptied his coffee pot in the kitchen sink. "Fuck these mission reports!"

"W-wait," Tim broke his laptop in half. "T-that's not-"

"Fuck Batman! Fuck Bruce Wayne!" Tim screamed, running out the kitchen.

"-what I meant..............He's going to regret that...." Yup. Danny broke Tim.

"Indeed Master Danny. Indeed." Danny jumped ten feet into the air. How in the ghost did he not hear Alfred? Was his enhanced hearing not working? Danny winced at the crashing sounds coming from Tim's room. Yup. His hearing was working hundred percent.

"Alfred, is he going to be......." Danny wanted to say 'okay' but no one in Wayne manor was ever 'okay'.

"Pennyworth!" Danny winced at the noise. He would forever wonder how the boys pulled off a stealth mission. "Pennyworth!"

"Yes Master Damian." Alfred made his way to Damian.

"Where is father? I demand to see him." Danny felt guilty for listening in on their private conversation but it's not like he could turn off his enhanced hearing. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Master Bruce is in the cave however he wishes not to be disturbed." Wow. Did not want to be disturbed? He certainly wasn't disturbed by their yelling in the dining room. Danny continued to his room, getting ready for his appointment with doctor Lincoln. He would try to converse with Tim when the boy was more 'normal'. Alfred soon dropped him off. The secretary led Danny into the same room as last time. Dr. Lincoln was already seated with a cup of coffee and sugar packets on the table.

"Danny. How are you?" Dr. Lincoln smiled at him, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How do you think?" Danny hadn't slept in three days and looked like shit so that was the most retarded question ever. He wanted to scream on to the top of his lungs just how fine he was. "I'm great," he gave the man a tight smile. Dr. Lincoln lowered his coffee cup, opening and closing his mouth. "Well?"

"Someone's in a very snappy mood today. Do you want to talk about it?" Was he too snappy? He didn't really care but Bruce would not be pleased.

"No." Dr. Lincoln nodded, not saying anything. Danny did not want to come to therapy but Bruce once again pulled a Bruce. At least this time, Danny had a say even if it was irrelevant. He pretended to have a say when in reality he could do nothing, considering not seeing his brothers was not an option. He took one deep breath before starting the act. Everything in Gotham was an act. "I'm sorry Dr. Lincoln. I just had a rough week."

"I'm sure. The media has been crazy with your arrival; Bruce Wayne adopts yet another boy. The man may be my friend but I question his actions." Danny bit his tongue, trying to think happy thoughts. Bruce once again, conveniently failed to inform the boy he would - has been introduced to the media. Danny wanted anything but to be introduced as one of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons. "I'm guessing he didn't ask you?" Dr. Lincoln stirred sugar into his coffee. The day Bruce Wayne asks Danny for his opinion, would be the day the world would be ending - scratch that, he wouldn't even ask if he was on his deathbed. "Would you like a cup?" Danny shook his head. He didn't need coffee to add bitterness into his life.

"He's only my legal guardian." Danny refused to associate the word 'son' with Bruce. Why did Dick ask Bruce to be his legal guardian? Danny could have lived on cereal for the next two years. They could have lived in Bludhaven but no, Dick had to ask Bruce.

"I remember when he adopted your brother."

"You do?" Bruce refused to allow Danny to meet Dick unless he apologized for his actions. Danny wasn't sure if Dick hadn't done so or if Bruce had not accepted his apology. He wouldn't blame Dick. Bruce should be the one apologizing.

"Yes. At that time, Bruce was famous for one thing and one thing only; being a playboy. His hold on Wayne Enterprises was not strong with the board members threatening to vote against him. All that changed after he adopted your brother, Dick. Imagine the media finding out Bruce adopted a poor little boy who just lost his parents. That sure got his image to change," Dr. Lincoln whipped a tear. Danny on the other hand was disgusted to his core. Did Bruce use his brother? Did he use all of them to perfect his image? He didn't think the man could be any more disgusting than he already was but boy did Bruce like to prove Danny wrong. "They called him the 'charity case'." Danny's blood was boiling. How could anyone call his brother a 'charity case'? Dick was the most amazing person in the world and Danny had known him for less than two weeks.

"What about the others?"

"Jason lived on the streets, Tim's parents died, and Damian is Bruce's biological son but he didn't know he existed until the boy was ten. Not that anyone can blame him; he is a playboy after all." Dr. Lincoln opened his file, taking out a pen. "He has a history of just dropping off the face of the Earth. Actually, he was gone for almost two years. Just came back four months ago."

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry it seems I overstepped my boundaries. Sometimes I forget I'm supposed to be your therapist. Bruce and I have been friends for years so do forgive me if I -"

"No worries." Danny didn't think Bruce could have friends but now he had to be careful of what he said. There was no telling what reached Bruce's ears.

"I won't ever tell him what you say here Danny, I promise. You can trust me. Bruce actually brought Damian here before you but sadly the boy skipped more than half of our sessions." Danny certainly was not expecting that. Damian went to therapy? It didn't matter. He would never trust anyone so easily, especially not someone who claimed to be friends with Bruce Wayne, his sworn enemy in Gotham.

"Dr. Lincoln!" The secretary ran into the room. Panic and fear twirled in her eyes. "Ast-"

"I'll see you next time," Dr. Lincoln rushed Danny out the backdoor. Danny gave him a small smile before heading out. That wasn't strange at all. He wanted to turn ghost and see what was happening but Bruce made sure to make that impossible. Pulling down his hood, Danny silently made his way away from the people waiting to shove the cameras in his face. He sighed, looking up at the clouded Gotham sky. What the hell was his life anymore? Danny wanted to scream using his ghostly wail and make everything disappear.

Was this Bruce's way of making sure he could never run away? Everyone in Gotham now knew his face. Maybe even outside of Gotham. Great. Now he could go back to always being on alert. What if his enemies find out? Bruce literally made him a walking target. Was this man really the Batman?

Danny pulled out his phone. He hadn't been on social media for a long time, and never thought he would be on #1 trending. Great.

He could only hope his enemies weren't the social media type. As for Bruce, he couldn't help but agree with Tim's words.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Danny Phantom was one of my favorite shows growing up. Sad it ended so soon. Anyone else have the theme song memorized? cause I sure do.  
> Anyways,  
> Like and comment!  
> ☠👻☠  
> Be safe!


End file.
